teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki
Loki is a Norse God who has been disguising himself among mortals for hundreds of years. He eventually is seen in Beacon Hills, California, searching for Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor. He is the main antagonist in HellFire707's fanon Teen Wolf series. He describes being sent by Odin to redeem himself after his Binding, which involved him previously being chained to a boulder while acidic venom dripped upon him. Appearance Loki has the power to take the appearance and shape of anyone he wants to, but his true appearance is that of a tall, slender, and charming young man with pale skin, thin eyebrows, red to ginger hair and green eyes. He has noticeable stubble. He usually wears dark clothing. When he was first seen in New Orleans, he wears a fedora and a classy leather jacket. In Beacon Hills, he wears a green and black jacket with wool around the collar. His belt had the design of a laughing jester at the buckle, and he had dark grey ripped jeans with black boots. Personality During his first meeting with McCall's pack, Loki took the moniker "L", and gave a humble gentleman-like feel towards those around him. As the story went on, he became more and more mischievous, though this was interpreted as being a simple prankster. When his true identity was revealed however, so were his true intentions: he is an unpredictable, sarcastic, manipulative, clever, and dangerous man. Loki is frankly a bit of a cosmic prankster, and generally seen as unreliable for most things. He can be selfish at best, and downright sinister at worst. But, one thing that is often not mentioned is his position as a sworn brother to Odin, and sure enough, when Odin's need is dire, Loki will come through for the Allfather, as can be seen during the Building of the Wall of Asgard and preventing Skadi from starting a war of vengeance against Asgard when her father Thiazi is slain. Loki was the one who the Norse gods go to when their forthright ways fail, and the trickster god knows this. After helping them, he usually ends the day by calling out each and every other God as being "just as big a prick" as he is, without the grace to admit it themselves. He loves to annoy or otherwise mess with people just to entertain himself, especially in combat, where he is known to toy with his opponents, using only a fraction of his power just to taunt them. Sometimes he is capable of much more sinister and dark deeds such as killing fellow god Baldur just for the laughs, though he may just maim as well, leaving them alive only after making sure he thoroughly broke them, such as the case with Sif, Thor's wife. He stated that he had not only shaved off all of her hair, but also burned a large portion of her face with his hand and flooded her mind with unimaginable horrors. He is known to switch sides often and is very deceitful. He doesn't always play fair, and often uses dirty tricks when he knows he's at a disadvantage. He is not above killing in order to reach his goals, and thanks to his intelligence and abilities, he can often get away with it. Sometimes, it is thought he is a casebook psychopath, with a lack of remorse and any sort of sympathy. But despite his negative traits, he does harbor some affection towards those kind to him, and normally holds nothing personal towards those he deceives. Abilities Although he is only average in terms of power among the Norse Gods, Loki is an unbelievably powerful being that is described to be in a realm of ability far beyond anything possible for a mortal. He is also very intelligent, and is a master manipulator. Superhuman Strength: Because he is a god and a giant, he is far stronger than a mortal man and even most supernatural beings including Alpha werewolves, being able to physically overpower them with ease. It is stated that during his Binding, he had shook the entire world just by screaming. (His attack potency could be much higher, as humans can shatter glass by screaming at a certain frequency, and still break tougher surfaces with physical strength). However, he strongly prefers to use his mind and engage in psychological warfare to best his enemies, as he views strength to be brutish. Superhuman Durability: Being a god, Loki has rather large endurance, able to shrug off attacks that send him flying through multiple walls. He appears unfazed when shot by bullets and a direct punch by Mastered Alpha Scott McCall hardly done any damage. Superhuman Speed: He is faster than the human eye can see and has outperformed the likes of Eramis Grady on their first battle, easily defeating him. Not only that, but in close combat, he is seen zipping around his enemies in flashing speeds, toying with them. He is capable of creating afterimages of himself, and can move at border-line teleportation speed. Enhanced Shape-Shifting: Loki can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level, to the point where he has regeneration abilities to heal just by changing shape. His favorite transformations being the crow, the black fox, and a salmon. By shapeshifting, he can also take on the powers of whatever he changes into, as long as he is in that shape Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. His illusions are perfect enough to pass as real and shatter like glass when he dispels them or someone breaks them. Loki is skilled enough to use them as misdirection during a fight, casting an illusion of himself that the opponent thinks is the real thing and attacking from their blind spot. Pyrokinesis: Loki can control fire and heat to such a masterful degree, that he can not only launch flame offensively and defensively, but can also conjure weaponry made of it out of thin air, and solidify it into black glass. His pyrokinesis reaches unimaginable levels of power when he is angry, the sheer heat irradiating from him able to completely evaporate lakes and burn down forests in minutes. He managed to absorb the flames from Jordan Parrish, rendering the hellhound powerless. Lies Lordship: As the God of Lies, he has divine authority and absolute control over lies and the ability of lying, possibly knowing when someone is lying and prevent someone of lying, which differs from the traditional Telepathy. He has successfully recognized Styles and Peter Hale lying to him about Thor's hammer as a distraction. Geokinesis (Minor): Though he actually cannot control Earthly elements entirely, he can cause earthquakes by shouting loud enough, which he did during his Binding when venom dripped upon him. Such earthquakes can cause the collapse of structures, ground, and can stun others for a brief period of time. Telepathy: Loki can read the minds of anyone he sees, from hearing thoughts to accessing memories and relationships. Hypnosis: Loki can subtly influence the minds of others, whether it be to control their minds or affect their memories. Immortality: As a god, Loki cannot die from old age, or mortal illness. It is unknown what exactly can kill him. Weaknesses Boredom: Another weakness is that he easily grows bored, and needs projects constantly, new things to learn, in order to distract him. He can also be easily distracted from matters at hand by more interesting things coming along. Other Notes * Author's Note: "I tried to base this Loki as close as I could to the actual Loki from Norse mythology. The man in the picture for reference is Seth Green." * Loki, though his main goal is to regain Thor's hammer Mjolnir to prove himself, has a possible agenda of his own: to start Ragnarok, the end of the Nine Realms, out of spite for the other Norse Gods. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mythology Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Antagonist Category:Males